The Little Hangover
by CaRaMeLlDaNsEn9009
Summary: Soul "Eater" Evans, the bad boy of DWMA, gets the girls and breaks the heart of them all. Then after one particular break up, he heads to the local bar and sits for a while. And "Wait... what...? She's... that girl's from my school!" An AU that I hope is interesting. :D
1. The Bartender

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you doing this S-Soul? What are _you _talking about? Are-aren't you my boyfriend?"

"I'm not your boyfriend baby, what can't you understand?" he said, tilting her chin up so they looked in each others' eyes.

"B-but, you slept with me!"

"Yuki, I ain't your cute little sex toy. I'm not your lion or your tiger. I won't protect you. And I _definitely _won't be your "nasty little boy"!" Soul said, taking a step back, letting go of her chin. He was referring to their previous conversation. "I can't grant your every wish and I'm not your knight in shining armor," he said talking another step back. "Yuki, I'm sorry, but, I'm just not your boyfriend baby."

Yuki looked like she was about to burst into tears. She just wanted to crawl into a hole. She fell for his looks and not anything else. She felt so stupid.

"And, I'm sorry, but, I'll give you something," Soul said as he leaned in.

"No." Yuki put her hand up in front of her face. "I'm sorry, if you aren't –weren't- with me, then I don't want a kiss or anything. I guess I should've known," Yuki started to put her hand down, slowly, as if making sure he wouldn't make a move on her, "I mean… you are the player of the whole school. My friends warned me about you," she said, starting to back up, not liking to be close to the boy who broke her heart. "You really just get with girls just to sleep with them. You… I thought I knew you… but obviously not. You… you're just a… a stupid, selfish little ass hole! If you're just gonna' leave me like this, then fine. Goodbye." And with that, Yuki left Soul standing there in the middle of the side walk.

He nodded. "Okay, I guess I deserved that." Soul turned and walked down the street, not really aiming for any destination. He took a right… then a left…. Then after a while he took a left…. And then he arrived at where he was officially going to break up with Yuki, "The Little Hangover". **(1)** "… Might as well, I'm here now." With that, Soul went and pushed one of the doors open. He sat down at the bar stool closest to the exit, even though he won't be leaving anytime soon. "Hey!" he called to the bartender, putting up two fingers to signal him over.

"What would you like sir?" he asked politely.

"Uh… do you guys have and 1988 red wine?"

The man (or boy, he looked about Soul's age…) smiled. "I'm sorry, no sir. We have 1992 though."

Soul nodded. "Yep, I'll have one of those."

The black haired boy walked over to this blond girl, telling her my order. I watched as she took out the bottle, thinking she would only pour it into the cup, since girl's worried over the tiniest spills. **(2)** Oh, boy, he was WRONG. She actually spun the bottle with one hand as if it were a baton. As it spun she took the cap off skillfully, then it literally STOP, no slowing down, just stopped, and it poured into the glass cup. Soul's jaw was dropped ever since she spun the bottle, and now, ne wouldn't be surprised if it was all the way down to the floor. The blond walked over to him, the two pig tails swishing with every step, hips swaying the tiniest bit.

"Hey," she said to him, "You know flies can fly into your mouth if you leave it like that," she said snapping is mouth shut with a flick of her wrist. And that left a slight sting on Soul's jaw. "Here," She placed his wine on the table in front of him. "And don't stare. I know I'm awesome, but you shouldn't stare," she said a smirk on her face, teasing him.

Soul decided to play along. "Oh, really? You, awesome?" he said a laugh evident in his voice.

"Yep. Why else would you be staring at me with your jaw dropped? Plus," she said leaning in, "I saw you looking at my hips when I was walking over here."

Soul immediately blushed, but not enough to be noticed in the dim light. He just hummed a reply, and downed his wine.

The bartender just smirked.

"Maka! Come here! We've got another order."

"Coming!" she called back, turning to face him. Then Maka turned to me. "See ya at school." With that, she left.

I sat there dumbfounded. "She… she goes to my school?"

**-o-o-o-**

**I Forgot! **

"**then a right…. Then a left…. Then another left…" AND BAM! There you are! In your imagination, that's where "The Little Hangover" is! (IT'S NOT REAL)**

**Okay, I'm a girl, I can make fun of my own gender! :D**

**-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note: I'm horrible at making one shots, so this is now gonna continue! I'm so sorry that I disappeared for so long! I had so many finals and starting tomorrow, I'll have SHSI test prep…. *sigh* I'm sorry guys. And, just so you guys know, my school went out on June 27****th****. Yeah, they want to torture us. *thumbsup* I'll be uploading the others later, don't worry. Hopefully, I'll get 'A Song' chap. 6 done and get it up. K? See ya! :D**


	2. Hey

**Okay, I hope I don't disappoint! :D Chapter 2! Oh, and I have to tell you guys something, this was originally supposed to be titled 'I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby' because it was an idea I originated from that song by 3oh!3. Yeah, so, that's what all the rhyming was at the beginning. xD Sorry for getting off track on the story! xD**

**Oh, and btw, I'm gonna start writing in POVS! I found out it's more easier for me to write. This is all in Soul's POV. K, that's it!**

**-o-o-o-**

"Tsubaki?"

"Yeah, she's my new girlfriend!" he boasted.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, cool. So, when's she coming?" I asked. "I thought she was supposed too meet with you. I'm starting to think you don't really have-"

"BLACK STAR!" someone yelled.

I stopped mid-sentence and looked up at the very busty girl running up to us.

"TSUBAKI! I thought you ditched me for a minute there!" he said beaming and waving.

'_Wow I've never seen him act so…. Normal in my life. THANK YOU TSUBAKI!'_

"Sorry, I had to pick up Maka," she said more calmly as she got closer. "You see, her dad can't pick her up today-"

"HA! Probably banging some chick!" Black Star laughed.

"Black Star!" she exclaimed. "She's-!"

"Don't worry about it, he's probably right."

I turn my head to the familiar voice and my jaw drops.

She was only looking at Black Star and didn't notice me yet. I don't think Tsubaki did ei-.

"So Black Star, when are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Maka turned at this, and saw me. She took one look and blushed, her face a light pink.

'_So cute.' _

"Oh, this is one of my best minions! His names is Soul! Soul, this is Tsubaki, and this is-"

"Sup Maka?" I asked as cool as ever.

She looked to the side, and stuttered "H-Hi…"

Black Star looked between the two of us. "You know each other?"

"Yeah!" I said soooo un-cool like. "She's a hell of a ba-"

"Ah! Soul! Can I talk to you?"

And then, I was pulled away from the both of them.

To where….

I had no clue.

**-o-o-o-**

**Uh… sorry…. This is so short… and I've been gone so long… I'm so sorry. OAO DON'T SHOOT ME! xD**

**Anyway, I found out, that I write faster when I write stiff on paper first… I'm gonna do this from now on. Words flow better for me on paper. WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS BEFORE?! No, seriously, I wrote this yesterday. In my car. Wow. So, I'm definitely gonna put up some stuff faster! All my bags have a notepad and pen in it. ;P **

**See ya later guys! Thanks for the reviews and watches! :D **


	3. SHUSH!

**Author's Note: :3 I'm baaaaack! :D How is everyone? Okay, so, once again, I wrote this up last night, and today is STILL the 18****th****. Let's see when I can get this up, PRAY FOR TOMORROW! **

**Wait.. how can you do that, you don't know what I'm writing yet. That is… UNLESS YOU'RE PHYCHIC! :] No… I'm not joking. I'm serious…. ;P You believe what you want. XD**

**Okay, this is also another short chapter! And, I have to say, I like writing off of cliff hangers. But… last chapter wasn't. UGH. SO HARD. BLAH. Oh, wait, NVM. THAT'S NEXT CHAPTER! Wow, I'm so ahead! xD**

**Hope this doesn't disappoint! And… please, don't take my cookies, or shoot me! *runs to corner* I WAS THREATENED! XD**

**Once again, POVS ARE IN PLACE! :D Hopefully It's not confusing!**

**-o-o-o-**

**S.E.P.O.V.**

I shook her off as we went outside. "What?"

She spun around on her heel to look at me. "Listen," she said seriously, "and I'm only gonna say this once."

I nodded.

"Don't you dare mention my job here at school, got it?"

I looked at her strangely. "And why not, I think it's pretty cool."

She sighed, adjusting the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. "I know the only thing you care about is being cool, and don't look at me like that; you know it's the truth. But, that's not the point. The point is, that's not who I am, okay? At school, I'm a nerdy bookworm with a limited amount of friends. At might, that's like… a second me."

I stare at her, captivated, as if she was telling the greatest story in the world.

"None of my friends know about it, so please, don't mention it. Tsubaki started freaking out just when the word "bar" came out of my mouth."

I nodded, still staring at her. "You know, you could have just said that yesterday, then I wouldn't have said anything," I stated as coolly as humanly possible.

Maka just huffed. "I didn't know you knew my friends!"

"And I didn't know you knew mine," I shot back, a smug grin in place.

She blushed and pouted. "Shut up."

I laughed. "You know what, I think I like the real you better!" he chuckled.

""D-Don't say such embarrassing things!" she said blushing even harder.

"Hey lovebirds, come over here!"

We both blushed, and yelled together, "WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Aaaaaand THAT made us blush even more. **(1)**

Black Star laughed his so-called "godly" laugh that boomed down the whole hallway. "What have you guys been talking about? Sou~l? Getting a bit friendly?" he asked annoyingly as he and Tsubaki walked up to us. "Oh! I'm guessing you want to tap that-!"

"MAAAAAAKAAAAA CHOOOOOOP!"

And just like that, Black Star collapsed in front of the school doors. And… people just walked passed us, like nothing happened. Tsubaki was just sighing… I swear I could see little birds around his head.

"D-Does this happen often?"

"Quite often actually," Tsubaki said ,a nervous smile in place.

"Yeah. So, don't annoy ne too much, or that's what'll happen.

… WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?

**-o-o-o-**

**Ugh… I'm so late. :( DON'T HATE ME! D: I wanted to put this p by yesterday, but I'm late! Sorry! **

**OH! And, what is the little sentence from? :D WHO SHALL GUESS FIRST?! **


	4. Secret

… **I have nothing to say honestly… I'm so sorry guys… I haven't been on enough. I mean… what's wrong with me?! I'VE BEEN GONE FROM THIS STORY FOR MORE THAN 3 MONTHS! ^^; Anyway can you guys forgive me? Heh, well, besides my rambling, how about you guys start reading?**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own ze awesomeness called Soul Eater. :3**

UPDATE (2/11/13): … WHY DID NO ONE POINT THIS OUT?! D: I fixed the little mistake! Thank you my anonymous friend, "Reviewer"! ^^

**-o-o-o-**

**S.E.P.O.V.**

As the day went on, Maka and I finally (FINALLY) got away from Black Star and Tsubaki. They just left us at the coffee shop since Liz and Patty showed up. Well, actually, Tsubaki said something to the twins, not sure what, but they kept taking glances at Maka. …Sometimes I don't understand these girls.

I sighed. "So, what do you want to do now Maka?" I asked, leaning back on the chair.

She stopped sipping her hot chocolate - I can't believe she's drinking that in freaking October - and looked at me. She hummed a little bit to the song that was playing and then answered, "I don't know, you decide."

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward. "So, if I said for you to come to my place, you would?" I asked, my so-called "sexy" smirk in place.

"I will Maka Chop you if you annoy me, remember that." She said, closing her eyes and taking a sip of her cocoa.

I sweat dropped. Damn, this girl sure is different.

… She's not to bad to be around actually. I leaned back again and chuckled. "Okay, how about we go to the park?"

She lifted a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at me, silently asking "What the hell?." … or something like that.

I just smirked and got up, placing my empty cup of practically black coffee down, slinging my backpack over my shoulders.

She just went up to the register and asked for something as I waited by the door.

When she came over to me, she was carrying a small paper bag, and her hot chocolate in a to-go cup, putting on her over-the-shoulder bag on as well.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded.

**M.A.P.O.V.**

I nodded and walked passed him, going through the door, the bell ringing as I practically strut out. I glance behind me, seeing Soul walk calmly behind me, a few feet away. I slow down, noticing that I'm walking, or jogging, whichever one describes what I'm doing.

I slow down enough to let him walk only slightly behind me.

"Hey," I ask, "why do you want to go to the park anyways?"

"I know a… secret park to some extent," he said.

I could practically hear the smirk, but, what he said _did_ intrigue me. I turned around, walking backwards now and asked, "And you know of this how?"

"I wasn't afraid to go in the woods when I was… I don't know 5 or something."

I giggled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Okay, good to know," I say, a hint of laughter evident in my voice as I turned away.

If I didn't, I would've seen that he cracked a real smile.

"So, what's in the bag?"

I glanced at my hand, completely forgetting about it. "Oh, I just got up something to eat."

"You could've told me. I could've paid."

I turned around. "And why would I let you do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He closed his eyes and said, "Well… it's uncool to let a girl pay for something when a guys there."

I smiled a little bit, but that soon turned into a grin. THE playboy was BLUSHING in front of ME and because of something HE said to ME. … The fan club would've gone crazy for a pic of this. I giggled at the image of the girls have a major nose bleed just looking at it.

He opened his eyes, glaring at me. "What, so being polite is stupid?"

I laughed outright at that, turning back arond. "No, no, no! I was just thinking of how your fan club would react to a pic of you blushing."

He paused in his walking, face deathly white. And, I must say, that was quite a sight considering he's pretty tan. "Don't even JOKE about those chicks."

I laughed, head thrown back, turning back around.

And then, we just strolled in a comfortable silence.

"…Hey, Soul? When are we going to get – " I yelped as I was grabbed by my arm, and Soul ran inside a patch of woods. "SOUL!"

"Quiet!" he shushed. "Don't be too loud! Others will hear! I don't want to expose this spot!" he said, smiling goofily.

I ran with him, his smile contagious. And then, the sight before me was… "Soul… this… this is so beautiful!" I say in awe.

The grass in covered with leaves, all different shades, green, brown, red, deep purple, and, and, so many others. Then, the trees were all grown out here, and a willow curved above a lake, I couldn't believe my eyes. And, behind a patch of leaves, I saw the swing set, HUGE slide, and a… ancient sort of bench. With the whole scene, it just fit so perfectly.

"Soul…" I mumbled, turning around as I look around. "This… this place… is so amazing!" I say finally, breathless.

I stop twirling in the leaves, finally noticing how I'm acting. I blushed, I knew I was at LEAST tomato red by now, and stuttered, "Uh, s-sorry. I-I'm acting really stupid a-and sorry." I kept mumbling until I hear him laugh. I look up, seeing him come closer, shaking his head, still slightly laughing.

"No, it's fine. I like to just come here and… I don't know, stop acting like that. How I act at school. I don't even remember how I got that rep anymore. But, eh, I have this place. So, I'm guessing you don't like your nerdy booky-wormy self to much?" he asked, ending his little errant.

I blushed, but a few shades lighter this time. "W-Well… Yeah actually," I say, shuffling some of the leaves around, not looking up at his face.

"Hey, listen… if you don't tell anyone about this place, you can come here whenever you want."

I looked up, childish hope in my eyes, and obviously showing on my face. It was like I always wanted as a child, a secret hide-out with a friend.

… Is Soul 'Eater' Evans my friend?

He chuckled, and nodded.

… IS HE A MIND READER?!

"Oh, and that nod was for all three, you can always come here, I am your friend, and I am a mind reader," he said smirking, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I just stared there, looking like a 7 year old. I was standing in a pile of leaves, mouth agape, eyes wide. Oh, it was probably a sight to see the nerdy book worm look like this.

"So, you know what we should do now?" he asked, coming closer to me.

I backed up instinctively, looking at him wearily. "… What?"

"THIS!" He picked up a wad of leaves, throwing it in my face.

I scoffed, saying, "I REALLY suggest you to start running Eater!"

He was ahead of me, running and laughing, grabbing wads as he was.

And then, the Leaf Wars began .

**S.E.P.O.V.**

"OKAY! MAKA, I SURENDER!" I yell out, laughing still.

We had been running around playing 'Leaf Wars' – as Maka had deemed – and she was PRETTY fast! .. I knew those legs weren't just for show…

She stood up triumphantly. "HA! I am now the Queen of this little park!" she exclaimed, waving her hand to the imaginary people.

I decided to play along.

"Oh, of course your majesty," I said, getting up from my lying position, going on one knee, talking in some phony British accent like her. "You are the Queen of this dreary land!"

I looked up in time to see her put a hand over her dainty mouth, stiffiling her giggles. "Oh, why thank you, faithful knight! However, since you are the cause of this war," she said as I scoffed at that, "you are now degraded to my butler."

I laughed, stood up, and bowed low. "Of course your majesty!"

We just acted even more after that. I pushed her on the swings when she wanted to go higher. We kept sliding down the slide at the same time, it was so HUGE! You would have to climb exactly 20 steps to get to the top, and the steps were at least… 6 or 8 inches high. PLUS, it connected to a swirly slide, and a regular slide.

After we were done, we collapsed on the bench, and ate the GIGANTIC sugar cookies (seriously, they were as big as my head).

"Oh my god, that was the most fun I've had in such a long time!" Maka commented, gulping down her cookie and laughing.

I smiled, a genuine one at that, and said, "Same."

We sat on the bench in content silence after that, just listening to the munching from the cookies and the leaves rustling under our feet.

Then, her watch beeped.

I looked at her, her face paling. As she checked her watch, her I swear, her eyes would've bug out of her head. "Oh my god… I only have an hour to do my homework before I have to head over to the bar!"

My eyes widened as well. Then, I blurted out, "Well, your majesty, since I'm your butler, would you like me to help you?"

She looked at me, hope shining in her eyes. "Would you really? Or, are you just trying to be polite?"

I smirked, looking ahead of me, at the lake. "Eh, a little bit of both," I said, taking a bite of my cookie. I shouldn't have if I had known she would have glomped me saying "Thank you!" over and over again. I laughed, which I seem to be doing a lot around her, and exclaimed, "YES! I'll help you! But, I suggest we start now, or else, you're gonna be late."

She nodded, and grabbed her backpack from behind the bench.

Turns out we had a lot of classes together. The only ones we didn't have were P.E., minors, and Calculus. She had Pre Algebra instead.

I worked on English as she worked on Pre Algebra.

We finished in less than an hour. Which is a big surprise considering all the homework our teachers assign. But, I guess, splitting up the work, and copying off each other is an easier way to work.

She gave a relieved sigh, looking at her watch again. "Awesome. So, if I go home now, I can just drop off all of my stuff, grab my uniform and start walking over there," she thought aloud.

I looked at her questioningly. "You're gonna walk there?"

"How'd you think I got these legs Soul? Besides being on the track team."

I rose an eyebrow at her, impressed. "Well, how about, I drive you. We can just head back to the coffee shop, I left my motorcycle there."

"Uh, no, no, no! Motorcycles are not in my vocab," she said, scooting back, against the pole of the swings.

I smirked. "Aww, is the brave, fearless Maka Albarn scared?" I teased.

She blushed, out of anger instead of embarrassment this time, and countered back, "I am not, let's go!"

I jumped up, and helped her up. We grabbed our backpacks and headed back to the school.

Oh, this is gonna be fun.

**-o-o-o-**

_***** PLEASE READ! *** IMPORTANT! *** PLEASE READ! *** IMPORTANT! *** PLEASE READ! *****_

_**I am in desperate need of a beta. Would anyone be willing to help? I really need one, I don't really look over my chapters. And when I reread them when they're posted, it's really funny looking. **_

… _**Help? **_

**-o-o-o-**

**Okay, longest chapter I've ever written! :) You guys likey? xD Anyway, I seem to write better in the early hours of the morning…. It's 5:40 as I'm typing. I'm listening to Viva La Vida by Coldplay too. :3 **

**Hope you liked this chapter! :D**


	5. Homes, Outfits, and Bad Feelings

**Okay, someone said as a review "Are you sure it's not Soul Resonance and not because Soul's a mind reader?" Yeah, I don't know if I mentioned this, but, this is an AU. I'll put that in the description later. **

**: P **

**I don't own Soul Eater; there would be LOTS of couples if I did. : 3 **

**NOW, READ PEOPLE! :D **

**-o-o-o-**

**S.E.P.O.V.**

Oh, this is gonna be fun.

We stepped out of the woods, walking all the way to the coffee shop. The walk was filled with laughter and chatter. I really didn't have any fun with people and after hanging out with Maka, I found that out.

When the motorcycle was right in front of me, I slung one leg over the metal horse, picking up the kick stand. Then, I looked towards Maka, "fearless and brave" Maka, who was shifting from one foot to the other, looking _extremely _uncomfortable. I sighed. "Maka, I promise, nothing bad will happen. I been riding her since I was 14, 2 years ago. Come on."

She stared wearily at the hand I offered her. Then, slowly grabbed it, and then asked, "Where do I get on?"

"First," I started, "give me your bag." She gave it to me, and I put the red and black bag… much like mine… in front of me, along with mine. "Now, you just swing your leg over, grab my helmet, and hold on tight."

She did everything, and asked as she strapped the helmet, "Hold on to what?"

"I suggest me, but, eh, you do what you want. Just be careful," I said, revving up the bike.

She quickly latched onto me, and we speed down the street.

After a few short minutes, we arrived at a pretty modest home. "Nice place Albarn."

She scoffed. "You haven't seen the inside yet," she said, grabbing her bag from my out stretched hand. As I parked my bike by the black viper, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. I didn't know wetehr to come in or not, so I just stayed out there, waiting for her to invite me in.

She waved me over, but told me to stay quiet.

She turned in a full circle, trying to hear something. She couldn't have looked more hilarious. Her head tilted, ear perked up trying to hear sounds like a dog. I could just imagine her ina dog costume and doing this. To stifle my laughter, I slapped a hand over my mouth.

When she was done (…I think…) she sighed, and stopped spinning. "Awesome, my dad's not here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay and how does that help…?"

She bowed her head slightly, causing her bangs to cover her eyes. "Uh, I'm sorry Soul, but… that's a bit too private."

I sighed, understanding. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me. Just go get your uniform and leave your bag."

She nodded, peeking at me through her bangs before scurrying off to most likely her room. I just… stood there. I looked around, seeing that she must live with her parents. …Still. I chuckled, I mean, a girl who works at a bar, who is 17, still lives with her parents. …Damn.

"Hey, come on, I really don't want to be late," Maka said, coming out of her room.

I stood up. "Okay, let's – "

"Hey, could you please tie the stupid string at the back of my neck?" she asked, cutting me off.

I looked at her, seeing she had already changed. I blushed. Her working outfit was… a bit… erotic to say the least. She was wearing a VERY short - about mid thigh - and GOD DAMN tight mini dress. It was a halter (or whatever you girls call it, I can't understand how you speak sometimes) dress with the strings just holding it up that tied around her neck. Black gloves, and embroidered at the bottom of the dress, the bar name and some pattern of flowers, while the whole thing was red. I didn't even notice that one night I was there. And I must say, it showed off her mile-long legs pretty good. And, I didn't even know she had boobs! She wore the baggiest clothes, as if they were 3 sizes too big. She had… curves too, and holy crap, Soul, _don't get a nosebleed._

I reached out, brushing her hair away, and grabbed to two strings, taking the longest time to just get those two around her neck properly. When I finished, I leaned down, whispering into her ear, "Done."

She blushed, perfectly visible, she was blushing right up to her ears. I laughed, and started walking to the door.

"Hey, Soul, can you turn around?"

I raised my eyebrow from the doorway, but shrugged, turning around.

There was some rustling, and then, a rather cold gust of wind blew in my face as the door opened. I looked ahead, seeing Maka had draped a 3 sizes too big sweatshirt that went up to her knees, tights, and a pair of converse.

Ah. So that's how she doesn't get mauled by the many boys and men on the streets.

"So, can we go now Soul?"

I walked over, slinging my leg around it, and handed her the helmet. She grinned, doing the same as me, and this time, immediately clutching onto me.

"I'll have to do it later anyway," she mumbled into my back.

I smirked, revved the bike once again, and sped off onto the streets.

**M.A.P.O.V.**

I'm actually starting to like this bike… it's not too bad…

"Thanks," Soul said, yelling a bit over the wind whipping around us.

I blushed. I had said that aloud. Ugh…

"Hey, you know where to go, right?"

I could just FEEL him roll his eyes. "No, I don't, I've only been there 10 times."

I raised my eyebrow. "I've never seen you since that last time."

We stopped at a red light, and he turned slightly around to smirk at me. "Neither have I, but, I've seen that black haired dude."

I nodded, closing my eyes as the wind harshly bit into them, along with my skin. But, when I buried my head into Soul's back, it only stung my ears a little. We stayed like that for the rest of the 5 minute ride. Silent and just driving to The Little Hangover.

"Hey, we're here," Soul announced as he parked the bike at the front. I quickly let go of him, I had been dozing off.

"Hey, you've got a comfy back," I murmured, yawning slightly, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

He smirked, saying, "Why, thank you. That's the first comment of that about my back."

I blushed slightly, and rolled my eyes. "Shut up. Bye Soul," I said, mumbling the last part.

I don't know how, but, we had formed such a strong bond in less than a day. It was unbelievable to me. I didn't want him to leave.

"Hey…" I started, moving a step closer, "Do you wanna go in with me?"

He raised his eyebrow, but somehow, his eyes still softened. He put on that annoying cocky smirk of his and nodded.

And then, we walked in. I have… a bad feeling about this… a REALLY bad feeling…


	6. Almost Bar Fight

**Okay, so I'm going by a to do list today… I must say, it's keeping me organized. :3 Anyway, I've got a few minutes to type this up. :D Oh, and there Kid's pov is in this one! Maybe the next one too… Not sure. **

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN!**

**-o-o-o-**

**M.A.P.O.V**

"Maka! Come over here! We've got a major problem!" Kid yelled from the back.

I paled and turned to Soul. "Okay, sit over there. I'll be right back."

"Yes mother," he said, smirk in place. I just rolled my eyes.

I walked back there, peering over the swinging doors. Nothing seemed out of place. "…What's wrong Kid?"

He looked up at me, tears in his eyes, and pointed at the picture of his family.

The glass had shattered into a hundred pieces.

I gasped, rushing over to the usually stoic man, he only burst into tears because of symmetry… except this was a bit more than that. Kid had been orphaned at a young age, and the picture was the last thing left of his immediate family. "Oh… Kid… come on, let's go, I'll take care of this…"

He nodded, clutching what was left of the picture frame. He wiped his eyes and stepped out, stoic mask back in place.

He paused as he stepped through the double doors. And called back to the sweeping Maka, "Hey, Maka?"

I turned to him as I dumped the shattered glass in the trash, and grabbing a picture frame I kept in case. The walls were covered in different forms of art, abstract, landscape, photography, and more, so it was safe to keep some in the back. "What is it?" I asked, grabbing the broken picture frame out of his hand, and putting the picture in the new frame.

"When'd you get a boyfriend?"

I squeaked out a reply. "Wh-hat?!"

I looked over to Soul, who blushed the same shade as me. I groaned, stomping my foot on the ground as I placed the picture on the counter. "Why do people always assume that?!"

Kid shrugged, smile quirking at the sides of his lips. "I don't know, I think you two would look cute together."

"I'M CHANGING!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up, walking over to the back. "Fucking asshole of a friend," I mumbled as I stepped passed the OCD man.

"I heard that Albarn!" he yelled over his shoulder, smile evident in his voice.

**S.E.P.O.V**

I watched as she walked away, hands in the air. I smirked at the cute image, she looked like a kid in those huge clothes.

… Did I just think she was cute?

"I heard that Albarn!" the dude – I think his name's Kid – said, laughing. He shook his head, going back to through the sliding doors, bringing the picture frame with him. When he came back out, I had closed my eyes, trying to relax, but his voice cut through the calm.

"Hey, dude?"

I sat up; my red eyes boring into his nearly black eyes. "Yeah?"

"Good luck with her; she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"Hmm, you've guys been friends long?" I ask, noticing the smirk that comes into place.

"Yeah, we've dated, worst mistake of my life," he said, looking straight in my eye. I glared. What was wrong with dating someone as cool as Maka?

"Woah! Hey, I'm not saying she's not a great friend! We dated to defile our parents! It wasn't really love." He paused then added with a shudder, "Plus, it felt like I was dating my sister."

I relaxed again, letting out a laugh.

"And, anyways, besides that rather gross memory, I trust you won't hurt her…?"

I raised an eyebrow, hunching over myself, still looking at the black haired dude. "And why would you think that?"

He scoffed, picked up a glass from behind the counter, and cleaned it with the rag in his hand. "There's so much love and sexual tension between you two that it's pretty obvious to everyone. You like her, and she likes you."

I blushed harder as I turned my head away. "And people always make that assumption too…" I said, loud enough for the bartender to hear.

I looked back when I felt my blush recede. He looked at me like I was the biggest retard in the world.

"Dude, that's some serious bullshit!"

"What is some serious bullshit?" Maka asked, wrapping her apron around her cute, curvy waist.

… Suddenly, the assumptions make a lot more sense…

"Nothing Albarn," Kid said. "Do you need help with your apron?"

"Yes please," she said, turning around, the bottom of the dress swishing gently. "Oh, and hey, any more comments about him," she took the opportunity to point at me, "being my," points to herself, "boyfriend, then I'm gonna drug you and leave you in an alley for those creepy gangsters on my street to do whatever they want to you."

Kid and I sweat dropped. She may be cute, but she had evil thoughts.

… I CALLED HER CUTE AGAIN! GAH!

**M.A.P.O.V**

As soon as Kid finished up tying the bow in a "perfectly symmetrical way", I heard a loud thump, making me jump about a foot in the air. I turned quickly to see Soul just let his head drop onto the table.

"Hmm…. SOMEONE'S having dirty thoughts about you Maka~!" Kid teased from beside me. I blushed, anger coursing through my veins.

"I AM NOT!" Soul shouted, a bit muffled from his head being buried in his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY KID?!" I yell, grabbing the broom from beside me, lifting it above my head as he ran away.

"You said no boyfriend comments! Nothing about him wanting you!" he yelled, laughing as he ducked and dodged my blows.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE KID!"

"You mean that in a good way!"

Before I could catch up to him, Soul was suddenly beside me, grabbing he broom from my hands. A blur of white went up to Kid, and Soul started to beat Kid with it. It was actually pretty comical. Soul, angry face on looked cute and Kid had those anime tears and a somewhat of a chibi face. Good, he's freaking 20, yet he acts like a 12 years old kid!

… Wait, did I just call Soul cute?

I shook my head.

"Hey, you two!" They both stopped, looking up at me with big eyes, as if they would get into trouble. I smirked. "We open in 5! Soul, you can either stay, but if you're gonna pick a bar fight so early in the day, leave. Kid, fix yourself up, you gotta look presentable for the gays and your regular girls." I snatched the broom from Soul's hand as they stared dumbly at me. I smirked again, turning on my heel, head turned up high.

If anything, Soul coming here made this job a bit more fun. I giggled at the thought. I went behind the counter and started cleaning the glasses and mugs. I looked up.

Those two still hadn't moved. Soul had Kid by the collar, arm raised to where the broom would be over his head. Kid just sat there, hands in front of his face. Then, I think they went insane because they started laughing like no tomorrow. I mean, like, doubled over- spit take – tears in eyes kind of laughing.

I giggled and shook my head.

Yeah, this was going to be an interesting shift indeed.

**D.T.K.P.O.V**

God, I haven't laughed that much in so long. If he stayed, then, this was gonna be an interesting shift… I think I'll even help them out a bit too…

I laugh even harder as I thought this, finally getting up.

My laughter died down to chuckles eventually. Time to meddle!


End file.
